steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremejevite (LunarScald)
Jeremejevites are a gem mediocre in rarity produced in Homeworld as warriors under Yellow Diamond's command. This article is about the specific Limbo Gem Jeremejevite. Appearance Jeremejevite has a desaturated, slightly dark azure skin and long, dark red hair that could easily be mistaken for black. The hair is quite messed up; black glasses similar to Connie's also appear, however on top of the hair. Her lens usually hide her eyes, though they are not required to assume Jereme's insane expression. Jeremejevite's collar is identical to any Homeworld servant's, however the diamond at the front is replaced by a monochrome triangle, which was her attempt to remove the collar she was assigned at creation. Her shirt is a crimson shade of red with dark gold accents with a few tears that seemingly show nothing but an empty abyss. At the front, it has the signature Limbo Gems grey rose with a black, shattered heart behind it to show her alignment. Jeremejevite's arms have sleeves that become her skin colour at the end. The hands themselves, however, have six long fingers with dark grey claws at the end for scratching. The rest of her appearance is simply a long skirt that reaches down to her feet. It's appearance is as if it were purely made out of shattered victims with a thin layer of translucent cloth above it with the same color and accents as the shirt. Furthermore, she has scarlet high heels with brighter gold accents. Personality Jeremejevite, to put it simply, is at the brink of insanity. She has an unreasonable addiction to shattering gems as if it were no more than a fun game, unless, of course, it were to shatter friends or people on the same side as her. This Limbo Gem also generally is irrational and is common to laugh at sinister events, finding them "funny". Jereme still will, however, loyally fight for the morality of her group. Furthermore, she simply finds cute, cheesy or happy moments no more than "annoying" or "disruptive", and they can quite easily make her lash out. Relationships To be added. Powers & Abilities * Scissors - Jeremejevite's gem weapon is a pair of giant scissors with her gem embedded on it as vanity, or two pairs of scissors that are identical to the larger ones excluding size. They are barely used unless required, due to not being ideal during a fight. This is because of gems not being particularly harmed by cuts, and it's extremely difficult to target a gem's gem, let alone try to poof or shatter it. They are used more like a tool. * Cerebrokinesis - Jeremejevite is able to manipulate and bend one's mindset and mentality at her bidding. This power is severely weakened when her gem is cracked (while a victim is easier to manipulate when cracked) and takes mass concentration, making it more of a tactical move than one to instantly resort to during battle. Category:LunarScald's Content Category:Feminine Gems Category:Limbo Gems Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Gemsona Category:A to Z Category:OCs